The present invention relates generally to a new and novel enclosure for curling irons and similar articles such as soldering irons. More particularly, the present invention relates to an enclosure which may be mounted on a wall, or placed on a countertop to hold and secure a curling iron or similar article when such curling iron or similar article is not in use.
The concept of a curling iron as a useful tool for the styling and curling of hair, and its use in various types of hair treatment is well-known. Curling irons are often utilized daily in the home, in beauty salons and at hair care centers to create and touch up hair styles. Because of their reasonable cost, compact style and effectiveness in curling hair, curling irons have achieved overwhelming popularity.
While specific features of the design and construction of curling irons are subject to the individual criteria of the several commercial manufacturers, various components are generally consistent among the various models. A curling iron generally consists of an elongate heatable element attached to a heat insulated handle. The heat may be provided by an external heating element which typically surrounds and soaks the elongate heatable element until it reaches a desired operating temperature. A curling iron of this type is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,196 to Waters et al. A disadvantage of the type of curling iron which utilizes an external heating source is that the heat dissipates during use, normally requiring numerous delays while waiting for the elongate heatable element to again be brought up to the desired temperature, or alternately, requiring the use of two curling irons, one to be used while the other is being brought up to the desired operating temperature.
A second method of providing heat for a curling iron is to utilize an electrically resistive heating element interior to the elongate heatable element. In this type of model, an electrical power cord normally extends through the heat insulated handle portion and contains an adequate length of insulated electrical wire and an electrical outlet plug compatible with a standard household electrical outlet. This type of curling iron is preferred by many individuals since the operating temperature is maintained at a consistent level as long as electrical power is provided. This eliminates the necessity of occasionally stopping and waiting for an external heat source to bring the elongate heatable element up to a desired operating temperature or the necessity of alternating between two curling irons as required with the external heating source models.
After use, the elongate heatable element in a curling iron will retain heat for a significant period of time even after the curling iron has been turned off by means of a switch or by unplugging the unit from the electrical outlet. This retained heat can potentially burn or cause injury or pain to individuals, particularly children, who unknowingly handle the elongate heatable element of the curling iron while it is still hot. The retained heat in the elongate heatable element is also capable of charring and damaging the insulative coating on the insulated electrical power cord and electrical outlet plug. In addition, the heat retained in the elongate heatable element may be brought in contact or close proximity to countertops, sinks or vanities on which it is left to cool potentially charring or damaging their surfaces. An additional danger is the fire hazard such a hot elongate heatable element may cause upon contact with flammable materials such as facial tissues, curtains, clothing, linens or other items commonly used in close proximity to a curling iron. This fire hazard is particularly acute since the curling iron is often the last item used in a bathroom, and will often remain unattended for a long period of time. This fire hazard is especially acute when an individual using a hair curler inadvertently forgets to turn off the switch or unplug the unit, causing the elongate heatable element to stay at a high temperature while unattended, in many cases overnight or for a weekend at a time.
It should be noted that an individual using a soldering iron for soldering electrical components or a hobbiest using a soldering iron for various projects may encounter these same types of problems encountered by users of curling irons.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of an enclosure for a curling iron or similar article such as a soldering iron to provide convenient, safe storage of such items when they are not being used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an enclosure into which a curling iron or similar article may be placed while still hot and minimize the risk and danger of injury to individuals, damage to other objects and the hazard of fire.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an attractive and compact enclosure for a curling iron or similar article which can be readily mounted on a wall or alternatively placed on a countertop or work bench to secure and hold a curling iron or similar article when it is not in use.
A still further object is to provide an enclosure for a curling iron or similar article which separates the heat insulated handle and elongate heatable element from the insulated electrical power cord when stored, and further includes a means for retaining the curling iron or similar article at a specific location within the enclosure.
Still another object is to provide an enclosure for a curling iron or similar article which provides air circulation and heat ventilation out of the enclosure to allow for expected cooling of the curling iron or similar article.
And still a further object is to provide an enclosure for curling irons which is economical to produce while being durable in construction.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of an enclosure fabricated from a plastic material formed in a generally rectangular configuration for receiving and securing a curling iron or similar article. A partition member separates the enclosure into a first section where the elongate heatable element and heat insulated handle are stored and a second section where the insulated electrical power cord is stored. Mounting holes are preferably provided in the base of the enclosure for securing the enclosure with screws or other suitable fasteners to a wall or other vertical surface. Alternatively, the enclosure may be placed directly onto a counter top or other horizontal surface. A spring-biased clip and retention ring are preferably provided to assist in securing the curling iron or similar article at a specific fixed location within the enclosure.
The enclosure of the preferred embodiment of this invention includes a cover with elongate projections which are slideably received into tracks on the enclosure base to securely receive the cover. In other preferred embodiments, the cover is pivotably attached by hinges along one edge and the cover is secured by means of a closure utilizing magnetic force, a hook and loop fastening means, such as that commonly distributed under the tradename VELCRO, or other suitable closure means. The cover preferably includes a plurality of openings or louvers to provide ventilation and air circulation, and a handle to assist in the opening and closing of the enclosure.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.